dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fei Wang
Perfil *'Nombre:' 페이 / Feithumb|326px|Fei *'Nombre Completo:' 王霏霏 / Wang Fei Fei *'Nombre Coreano:'' 왕페이/ Wang Pei *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de Abril,1987. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Haiku, Hainan, China *'Estatura: 1.64 cm *'''Peso: 46 kg. *'Profesión:'Cantante, modelo, bailarina y actriz ocasional. *Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Tauro *'Grupo: '''Miss A *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment AQ Entertainment Biografía Nació el 27 de abril de 1988 en Haikou, Hainan, China. Asiste al Instituto de Artes de Seul (SeoulArts), formalmente conocido como Seoul Art College, junto con Jia de miss A y Nana de AfterSchool. En china, Fei apareció en la televisión Zhejiang (浙江 电视台) Programa de audición ''the more she dances the prettier she is ("越 跳越 美丽"). Era un miembro de la versión china de las Wonder girls, JYP Sisters, sin embargo paso a ser parte despues de 3 años de entrenamiento, al grupo femenino sur coreano, Miss A. Fei cuenta con una gran habilidad para la danza folk china y entre otros tipos de baile, al igual que posee una hermosa y fuerte voz. Es considerada una de las 4 celebridades chinas activas con mayor reconocimiento en corea del sur, junto a su compañera de grupo Jia, victoria de f (x) y la modelo Wei sun. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo ep. 15 *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Cameo ep. 16 Peliculas *Annyeong (Junto a miss A y 2PM) Programas Tv *2012: 100% Entertaiment (21/12/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Dream Team (09/12/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Sina interview (05/12/12 junto a miss A) *2012: Star King (01/12/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Immortal Song 2 (24/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: JJANG! (22/11/2012 junto a miss A) *2012: All The K-pop Ep 15 (16/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Arirang Showbiz Korea (15/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Fei y Jia) *2012: JK JK (12/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: All The K-pop Ep 14 (09/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: KBS Vitamin (07/11/12) *2012: Weekly Idol (04/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: 1000 Song Challenge (03 y 04/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Live Open Studio (01/11/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Gag Concert (28/10/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Guerilla Date (28/10/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: Show Champion (entrevista junto a otros grupos) (22/10/12 junto a Miss A) *2012: MNet Wide Open Studio (18/10/12 junto a miss A) *2012: Strong Heart (09/10/12 junto a Suzy) *2012: Touch Korea Tour (junto a 2PM y miss A) *2012: Happy Camp (junto a Miss a 22-05-12) *2012: KPOP Star (junto a Miss a 22-04-12) *2012: @ Beatles Code 2 (junto a Min y Jia 22-03-12) *2012: Weekly Idol (junto a missA 21-03-12) *2012: SBS Kpop Star (junto a miss A 18-03-12) *2012: Our Sunday Night (junto a Min y Suzy 16-03-12 *2011-1012: SBS 1000 Song Challenge (04/09/11 y 01/04/12 junto a miss A) *2010: Bouquet (3 episodios) Programas de Radio *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12 junto a Miss A) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12 junto a Miss A) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12 junto a Miss A) *kim Shinyoung's hope song at Noon radio (23/10/2012 junto a Miss A) *Jung Night radio (22/10/2012 junto a Miss A) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira kiss the radio LIVE (15/10/2012 junto a Miss A) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12 junto a Miss A) *C2S Radio live talk (22/03/12 junto a 2PM y Miss A) *C2S Radio (22/03/12 junto a Miss A) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC Radio (06/03/12 junto a Miss A) *MBC Radio (01/03/12 junto a Miss A) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12 junto a Miss A) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11 junto a Miss A) *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 junto a Miss A ) Anuncios *Cathy Cat *COLOR LG con 2PM *Samsun China's Anycall *Edwin *LesMore *Free Style Football *Skin anniversary Korea Tourism Organization Videos Musicales *'This Christmas -' JYP Nation. *'My Color - '2PM *'You are the only on that i love - '''Hun Gong y Hoony Hon (Cameo) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: Miss A *'''Fue entrenada por: 3 años en JYP ent *'Estilos de Baile:' Power Jazz, Hip Hop, Danza Folk China. *'Familia: '''Padres, un hermano (menor) y una hermana (mayor). *'Idiomas:' Cantonés (fluido) , Mandarín (fluido) , Coreano (fluido), Japones (Fluido) e Ingles(medio) . *'Color Favorito: Rojo *'Tipo ideal de Hombre: '''Que sea amble, que sea honesto y que sobre todo sea fiel a sus padres. La apariencia no importa, sólo que sea honesto, que tenga buen sentido del humor y que tenga sueños de un mejor futuro. *'Club de Fans: Feithful. *Antes de su debut participó, con Jia, en el MV "My Color" de 2PM. *Debido a su gran belleza y su éxitoso cuerpo, la llaman The sexy-goddess que significa: "La Diosa sexy" *Junto con Jia de su grupo miss A, Victoria Song del grupo F(x) y la modelo Wei Sun, son las 4 celebridades mas famosas de origen chino actualmente en el mundo del espectaculo en Corea del Sur. *Es conciderada la madre de las Miss A. *JYP fue hasta la casa de Fei a pedirle a sus padres permiso de llevarsela a Corea *La comparan con Kim Ah Joong pues ya que un muchas fotos se parecen. *Junto con Jia ,Hyerim de Wonder Girls, Sarah (Shin Hye Ji) y Xiao Fei (Hwang Yi Fei) fueron parte de un grupo llamado JYP Sisters en un programa de variedades chino. Se las conocía como las "Wonder Girls Chinas", hasta hicieron una cover de éstas mismas (Nobody Rainstone Remix). * Jun. K (2PM) le dice "King Fei" porque su apellido "Wang" significa Rey. *Es una gran atleta, lo demuestra durante el 3rd Idol Star Athletics Championships gano la medalla de oro en salto de altura. *Es adicta a los video-juegos, cuando salen de gira no deja sus juegos ya que es una buena distracion para ella, hasta en una entrevista afirmo que era adicta a los video-juegos y algunos que otros mangas. *Cuando mencionan a sus padres se pone muy nostalgica y llora. *En K-Collection in Seoul , Fei modeló por la pasarela y repartió manzanas a los admiradores. *Es la más femenina del grupo. *Tiene un cuello largo que la hace ver más glamurosa *Ella dice que se siente más sexy en la secciones de foto. *Le gusta escuchar música mientras limpia. *Los chicos de 2PM solian obligar a Fei a cocinarles en su epoca de traineer. *A Fei le interesa mas actuar en peliculas que en dramas *Jung_Il_Hoon de los BTOB Eligió a Fei como su tipo ideal de chica. *Vive junto con Suzy, ya que Jia se mudo y ahora vive sola. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Weibo Galería Fei1.jpg Fei3.png Fei02.jpg Fei04.jpg Fei5.jpg Fei06.jpg Fei07.jpg Fei8.jpg Fei9.jpg Fei10.jpg Fei11.jpg Fei12.jpg Fei13.jpg Fei14.jpg Videos : left|300px : right|300px : left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JYP Entertainment